1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amorphous silicon is used to fill a contact hole or a line in a semiconductor integrated circuit device. A method of forming an amorphous silicon film is disclosed in, for example, Patent reference 1.
Recently, along with miniaturization of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, filling of contact holes or lines has become strictly required.
In addition, in the field of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, improvement in production capacity is particularly considered as being important, as well as establishment of production technology according to the miniaturization. Semiconductor integrated circuit devices now have multiple wiring structures along with the miniaturization, and moreover, semiconductor integrated circuit devices are desired to have three-dimensional structures. In the semiconductor integrated circuit devices having the multiple wiring structures or the three-dimensional structures, filling processes are frequently used. In order to further improve the production capacity, it is a top priority to improve a throughput of the filling process.
3. Prior Art Reference    (Patent Reference 1) Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. sho 63-29954